Insatiable
by ArizonaBay
Summary: This story continues with the relationship between Rin and Sesshoumaru ten years after the manga ended.


SPOILER WARNING

**SPOILER WARNING!!**  
This story takes place after the FINAL chapter of Inuyasha! For non manga readers that is several HUNDRED chapters after the anime ended… literally…

PAIRING: Sesshoumaru and Adult Rin

RATING: T for now due to sexual references and some language (spanks Inuyasha). I could very well be persuaded to go for the M rating down the road… ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this wonderful series! All props go to Rumiko Takahashi! However her ending left a lot open for Sesshoumaru and Rin… and I must bring some solace at least for my own mind.

INSATIABLE

"What's love?" A ten year old girl asked looking curiously up at her companion. The girl's deep raven locks hung in a simple pony tail, cascading to the small of her back. The dark hair was offset by her powder pink kimono and yellow obi. Her stormy blue eyes stared expectantly at her companion as they walked near the old Goshinboku.

"What makes you ask that?" The young woman asked with a sense of bewilderment. The young woman's mahogany eyes twinkled with laughter while her lithe form held youthful grace. The woman's chestnut hair was half up, leaving the hair to tumble down her back.

"Hotaru said she's in love with Ichiro!" The girl exclaimed with a grandiose gesture of her arms.

"I think your twin just has a case of puppy love, Mayu." The woman said lightly as the girl grabbed the sleeve of her cream colored kimono that was adorned with many peach flowers and green emblems.

"But Rin!" The child exclaimed with a pout. "You're of marrying age! I'd thought you'd understand." Bending down Rin put a hand on either shoulder.

"Mayu, I can't explain love to you. It's part of growing up, you have to experience it." The girl's somber mood turned to elation… the child really was like a summer storm. Jumping up she took off with a wave goodbye.

"I'm going to go pick flowers for daddy, because I'm in love with him!" Mayu explained shrilly, running out of ear shot. Rin covered her mouth and giggled.

"They are more than a handful." Rin thought aloud while pausing to observe the scenery. The trees were in full bloom… Spring. It seemed to make everyone think of love. Sighing Rin decided to get back to her chores.

"The Kimono Suites you." A deep voice said from behind her. Slightly startled, Rin jumped a little before turning around.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said as newfound elation swept her body. Rin smiled brightly, her eyes gazing on his ageless face. He looked as he always had, leaning against the Goshinboku while a gentle breeze played with his hair. "It's been awhile since your last visit, I'm glad to see you well."

"I was away." His predictable answer did nothing to stifle Rin's joy. His visits had become scarce. When Kaede had first convinced him to leave Rin behind his visits were typically weekly. However, the years brought their toll and they slowly faded to weeks, months and now seasons.

"Where ever your travels took you these last few months, I'm glad you didn't forget me." Rin said with a timid smile. Sesshoumaru expelled an irritated huff at the thought of forgetting her.

"I brought you something." He said coolly as he extended a hand towards her. He had always brought her something on his visits, sometimes it was exotic kimonos others it was elaborate combs and other trinkets. However, Rin never really wore them she kept them safely in a chest Miroku had given her after exterminating a demon from the local daimyo.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said excitedly as she received the present. A slight shiver ran through her as his finger tips grazed her hand. Blushing, Rin tenderly unfolded the tissue paper to see what lay within. "Flower seeds!"

"I thought you would find a use for them." His soft words floated over her as she examined the foreign seeds.

"What sort of flower are they?" Rin asked running a finger over the large triangular seeds.

"Plant them and you will see in time." A ghost of a smile almost fluttered across his features, but the scent of his brother nearby stifled it. "Take care Rin." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly as he turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called clutching the precious seeds to her breasts. A slight turn of his head allowed his aurulent orbs to stare at her. Rin quickly looked to the ground.

"I wish you would visit me more often." Her words hung thickly in the air between them as she felt his gaze upon her. The truth was she missed his presence terribly. Sometimes she would cry herself to sleep then dream of their time together so long ago. The longing for him only got worse with age, new dimensions to the emotions she couldn't explain confounded her existence.

"I thought you were happy." His voice filled her ears; a clawed finger tipped her chin upward. Two turbulent amber gems awaited her gaze. Something akin to sadness stung his features as a stray tear left her eye.

"The villagers are wonderful to me… but…" She stammered feeling like a fool.

"Rin, you can't come with me." His words caused more tears. However, he kept her chin up and silently demanded her attention. "I'll return in the fall." Suddenly her world brightened. "If you wish you may rejoin me then." His fingers left go of her chin. She watched his eyes darken as his fingers traced the curve of her neck then the line of her collar bone before withdrawing. Speechless over his uncharacteristic touch she watched him fly beyond her mortal sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was just the teaser… I had to get something out fast. I can't wait to get going with this.

PLEASE tell me what you think! I love all comments! Constructive criticism is always welcome too! :)

PS weren't the twins the cutest thing in the last chapter!? Although 'onii-san' was absolutely hilarious!


End file.
